(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to resonator devices and, more particularly, to inductor-capacitor (LC), adjustable RF resonator devices molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Resonator circuits are widely used in the art of electrical and electronic systems. Resonator circuits are specialized forms of oscillator circuits. An oscillator circuit swings between two modes, or states, on a periodic basis. Typical electrical oscillators swing between upper and lower voltage states in either a sinusoidal or a square wave fashion. Electrical oscillators are used in radio communications circuits for generating carrier waves or for tuning in stations. Many circuits use oscillator circuits for system clocks, video rastering, and the like.
One important method for generating an oscillating signal is the inductor-capacitor (LC) oscillator circuit. In a LC oscillator circuit, energy is stored temporarily in either the inductor or the capacitor. During each phase of oscillation, energy is transferred from the capacitor to the inductor or visa versa. The LC circuit oscillates at the resonance frequency specified by the combined reactance of the LC network. LC oscillators may combine active devices to provide energy of oscillation as well as to compensate for resistance loss.
A particular form of a LC oscillator circuit is the RF resonator circuit. The RF resonator circuit can be adjusted, or tuned, to a particular frequency during normal operation. RF resonator circuits formed from LC oscillators are typically tuned by altering the value of the inductor and/or the capacitor to thereby select the resonant frequency. This type of RF resonator circuit may be attached to an antenna that captures electromagnetic energy to thereby create a first stage of a RF receiver. Alternatively, the RF resonator circuit may control an amplifier to thereby drive a RF carrier signal onto a transmitting antenna. The ability of the RF resonator circuit to tune or to select a particular frequency of oscillation allows a single transmitter and/or receiver to broadcast and/or to receive RF signals of varying frequency. The LC resonator circuits in the art are typically fabricated using discrete capacitor and/or inductor components. These components require tooling and add assembly complexity. Alternatively, LC oscillator circuits have been integrated onto integrated circuits.
Several prior art inventions relate to resonator and/or oscillator circuits, inductors, capacitors, and the integration thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,343 to Unami et al teaches a piezoelectric resonator device including conductive resin film to reduce contact capacitance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,480 to Kanematsu et al teaches a piezoelectric resonator device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,837 to Kalnin et al teaches a composite ceramic/polymer sheet electrode transducer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,863 B1 to Okamoto et al teaches a LC oscillator integrated onto an IC. U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,778 B1 to Mucke et al teaches a voltage controlled oscillator using a LC resonator with tunable frequency based on a variable capacitor network. Cleland et al, in the article, “Fabrication of high frequency nanometer scale mechanical resonators from bulk Si crystal,” Applied Physics Letter 69(18), 28 Oct. 1996, pp. 2653–55, teaches a crystal resonator on bulk Si.